


[Podfic of] An Age Old Fandom Cliché / written by gyllenhaalic01

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cliche, Format: Streaming, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://gyllenhaalic01.livejournal.com/1970.html">An Age Old Fandom Cliché</a> by gyllenhaalic01<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:13:18</p><p>It seems to me that as a Merthur fanfic writer, the love potion storyline is some kind of right of passage. So here is my version of the age old fandom cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] An Age Old Fandom Cliché / written by gyllenhaalic01

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Age Old Fandom Cliché](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3889) by gyllenhaalic01. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wqyut01ohxme5ww9t0h8oko2fziam387.mp3) | 12.3 MB | 00:13:18  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lt7hmz4r0o68wyckn51dphhvdvwjytp8.m4b) | 5.8 MB | 00:13:18  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/age-old-fandom-cliche).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
